


Lonely Days

by SageOrijima



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And it really kills him inside, Gen, Hallucinating, Hallucinations, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Whump, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance's family dies, Langst, M/M, Unreliable Narrator, We need to protect Lance, Whump, or parts that just don't make sense, poor lance, possible spelling mistakes, this was pretty rushed and not betaed so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageOrijima/pseuds/SageOrijima
Summary: The paladins have all gone their own ways after returning to Earth.  Lance's happens to be full of loneliness after he finds out his family was wiped out by the Galra.  He ends up in a mess after a particularly long time alone that happens to include Lance thinking the Galra have returned.





	Lonely Days

Lance jolted up straight, the bed sheets were twisted up around his ankles. “Fuck, fuck, it was just a dream, just a dream,” The Blue Paladin reached up to run his fingertips along his scalp before he yanked harshly on his hair, almost pulling tufts out. His breathing came out in ragged pants and Lance reached onto his bedside table for a familiar locket.  
Inside the locket was a picture of his family, including: His mother and father, two older sisters, one younger sister, one older brother, and two younger brothers. Tears welled up in his eyes when he realized once again that they were gone and out of reach.

Lance remembers the day he came back to Earth with vivid detail. He remembers the way his mother and father had been splayed out, brutally murdered. He remembers the way his older siblings had tried to protect the younger ones when the Galra had appeared. He remembers their screaming as their blood painted the wall. He remembers the smell of blood and vomit mixing together.

Without realizing it, Lance had begun to hyperventilate as sobs tore out from his chest. He shook his head and doubled over himself, clutching at the locket like it was his lifeline. The Cuban man’s breathing began to return to normal after a minute or two, but the sobs remained.

He was snapped out of his thoughts yet again when he heard his phone ringing from beside him. It was Hunk. With a twinge of guilt, Lance clicked the Decline button and shut his phone down. He knew the others meant well when they checked up on him, but it got annoying quickly.

They didn’t know what he was going through, all of them had someone to fall back on. Pidge had found their brother and father and had gone home with them to their mom. Hunk had his family in Hawaii to fall back on. Shiro and Keith stuck around with Allura and Coran. Lance was the only paladin who had no one to fall back on.

At first, he hated it. Every day, he’d call Hunk, Pidge, Matt, Coran, Shiro, or even Keith. Most of the time, they were too busy catching up with their families to answer his calls or texts. Lance would like to say he understood, but it still hurt so much.

Now, he relished in the fact that he lived far, far away from civilization. The paladin didn’t have to bother with lying about how he was doing anymore. The thing he loved the most about where he lived was that his cabin was on the edge of a cliff looking out over a sandy beach. It was soothing to no end to hear the waves lap up against the beach as he fell asleep.

Heaving a deep sigh, Lance slipped out of bed and hobbled over to his dresser. He changed his clothes with sluggish movements and then made his way into the kitchen to make a pathetic excuse of a breakfast. Lance shoved a slice of bread into a toaster and grabbed a carton of chocolate milk.

Lance jumped up onto the counter and began to drink his milk, waiting for the bread to pop back up. Once it did, he munched on it in between sips of chocolate milk; when the Cuban man finished, his stomach was still grumbling and growling for more.

Suddenly, a loud pop rang out in the silent cabin, making Lance straighten his back.

His body went rigid and his front door slammed open to reveal the Galran Prince, Lotor. His breathing became labored and Lance shut his eyes, tight. “He’s not there, he doesn’t exist anymore,” Lance bit his bottom lip until the familiar tang of blood flooded his senses.

“I’m right here, Blue Paladin, how dare you ignore my presence!” Lotor screeched and lunged forward with a blade in his hands, pointed at Lance. The paladin shut his eyes and screwed up his face, bracing for an impact that wouldn’t hit. Lance sighed a breath of relief when he opened his eyes to see the front door closed and everything normal.  
Lance did his breathing techniques and slowly began to calm down. He decided that taking a dip in the ocean would make him feel even more relaxed. Lance groaned at the thought of changing into his swim shorts and decided to just go into the water in his normal clothes.

Rubbing a hand down his face, Lance made his way towards the small beach. He stumbled a few times on the rocky path, still a little shaken up over the hallucination. The little beach already had a few lounge chairs down next to the water left by the previous owners. Stretching up towards the sun and toeing his shoes off, Lance slowly waded into the water and basked in the familiar lull of its movements.

The Cuban man turned around and laid back, letting the waves envelop him in their gentleness. Lance pushed himself away from the shore with his toes and lifted his feet up, floating peacefully. This is just what he needed after a nightmare and hallucination combo. The paladin let his eyes drift closed so he could focus on his surroundings and only his surroundings.

Sadly, that backfired on him.

He heard a rumbling coming from the sky and cold ice rushed through Lance’s veins. Panic overtook him and he was back in Cuba, watching the Galra ships appear out of nowhere. Lance struggled against the invisible force that held him back and started choking on nothing. He kept flashing back in forth between his home in Cuba and the waters that didn’t seem peaceful anymore.

Lashing out yet again, a piercing pain to Lance’s temple made him snap out of the hallucinations. The paladin rushed to the surface to gasp for air only to realize that the water around him was turning red. Lance let out a mix between a groan and a scream and next thing he knew, he was cutting his feet up on the path back towards his cabin with one thought in his mind.

The Galra are back.

A voice in the back of his head told him to alert people, to let everyone know that the Galra were back and worse than ever. He only stopped once in his rush to get back to promptly vomit into some nearby bushes. Lance flung his front door open so hard the knob went into the wall and made a beeline for his phone.

Rebooting his phone felt like it took a year where it only took about half a minute. He immediately pulled up the group chat labeled: Voltron and started typing like crazy.

Lance: THE GALRA ARE BACK AND TGEYEW GOING TO KILL ME PLEASE HRLP INDONT KNOE WGAR TI DO

Hunk: Lance? Dude, calm down, tell me exactly what’s going on!

Lance: THEYRE FUKBNG HERE DUDE PLEASEE YOU GOTTA HELP ME FUCJ HUNJK

Pidge: lance, dude, chill out, there shouldn’t be any galra! we snuffed them out years ago, are you okay

Lance: NO NO NO NO NO NO I JUST FUCKING SAW HIM I SAW HIM HE WAS RIGHT THERE IC AN T DO THIS SHIT PLEAS E

Allura: Paladins, what is going on, Lance please calm down

Hunk: Lance, FaceTime me right now

The screen went blank for a second and Lance let out a loud, distressed sob. It then flashed back to life with Hunk’s smiling face, Lance had never clicked Accept that quickly before. Hunk’s worried face flashed onto the screen and it immediately went downcast, “Lance, what happened to your head? And you’re soaking wet!”

“No time to explain, Hunk, we gotta get to our lions, we have to destroy the Galra!” Lance rushed outside and made a beeline to where he hid Blue.

“Lance, Lance, please stop, just for a second, you’re really freaking me out here.” Hunk only got the response of Lance’s labored breath as he ran towards Blue. “Lance! Calm the fuck down and answer me!” That seemed to knock some ounce of sense into the Blue Paladin because he stopped and held his phone up with shaky hands.

“I saw Lotor, Hunk, he called for backup, the backup just arrived and I gotta take them down, Hunk. They’re gonna fucking kill me if I don’t do something soon! They’ll kill my family, Hunk, I can’t let them do that!” Tears started leaking out of Lance’s cobalt eyes and he didn’t even bother wiping them away.

Hunk flinched and shook his head, tears welling up in his own eyes. “Lance, baby, please stop. I’m gonna see if I can add Shiro to this, sit down please.” Hunk disappeared from the screen and Lance let a loud cry rip out from his throat.

Slowly, reaching out with his arms first, Lance sat down on his knees while attempting to grip the ground beneath him. His phone began to buzz again and numbly, Lance accepted the call. “Lance, Lance, are you okay? I heard what was going on from Hunk, can you talk to me?” Shiro’s voice was so calm, unnaturally calm for what was going on.  
“Shir-,” His voice broke off and he crawled a bit away before emptying his stomach onto the ground once again. “Shiro, I need backup, the Galra are here, bring Keith and Allura and Coran too!” 

Shiro cut him off with a stern voice, “Listen to me right now, Lance McClain. Everything is going to be absolutely fine as long as you listen to me.” Lance nodded and sniffled, “Good, now I want you to get into Blue.” On wobbly feet, Lance made his way into Blue and sat down in her cockpit.

“Now I want you to sit back and listen to me breathe and try to breathe in tune with it, okay?” Once again, Lance nodded and the two started doing breathing techniques together. “Can you tell me what happened to your head?”

Lance looked up at his lifelong hero, “What do you mean?” The Blue Paladin lifted his hand up until it met his stinging temple. When he retracted his hand and looked at it, there was red staining his fingers, “I- When did that happen?”

Shiro bit his lip and inhaled sharply, a worried look etched deeply into his features. “Lance, I’m going to go for a minute, but don’t worry, I’ll be right back.” Lance whined and opened his mouth to protest, but the screen of his phone had already gone black. Bad thoughts of the Galra began to infest his mind and he doubled over with his head in his hands.

He was so invested in his thoughts, he barely heard Blue open up and Keith running in, “Lance! Fuck, Lance, are you okay?” Keith came to a skidding stop in front of his partner in crime and gently put a hand down on the Blue Paladin’s shoulder.

Without waiting for permission, Keith picked up Lance bridal style and rushed out of Blue, thanking her as he went. As Keith made his way out of the hangar, he punched the comms button and told Coran to get a pod ready. “Lance, buddy, you gotta stay awake. Hey, are you going to comment on my hair?”

With a blank expression, Lance reached up to play with the ends of Keith’s hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail. Keith refused to let anyone other than Lance cut it so it ended up growing all the way down to his shoulderblades. “I can’t call you mullethead anymore.”

“What? I couldn’t hear you,” Keith glanced down at Lance for a second before taking a harsh turn into the med bay, nearly knocking into Allura while doing so. Keith gently put his pal down onto one of the nearby cots while Coran finished prepping a pod.

“I can’t call you mullethead anymore, jerk.” Keith sucked in a breath and gave a weak laugh, desperately wanting to run his fingers through Lance’s hair, but refraining from doing so thanks to the injury. 

“How about we make a deal then? If you stay awake until we get you into a pod, I’ll let you cut my hair and call me mullethead all you want, does that sound like a good deal?”  
Lance gave Keith a lopsided, shit-eating grin and nodded. Keith sighed out a breath of relief as he lifted Lance up yet again. Coran moved out of the way so Keith had easy access to put Lance into the pod. Lance whined when Keith began to retract himself and the Red Paladin gave the Blue Paladin a sad smile, “I’ll be here when you get out, okay?”

“Fine, soon-to-be mullethead.” With that, Coran closed the pod and Lance slipped into a peaceful slumber as the pod healed his injury. Keith rested his hand upon the pod and kept true to his word. Not leaving Lance’s side the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! Thank you for reading, I hope you somewhat enjoyed it! If you have any questions, I can try to answer them, but honestly, I wrote this in one sitting at like 3am so even I didn't know what was going on.
> 
> Tumblr(s): https://sageorijima.tumblr.com/ & https://lance-mcpain-is-my-mcgain.tumblr.com/  
> Ko-Fi Account: https://ko-fi.com/sageorijima


End file.
